


【西北风】薰衣草

by p_DCB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_DCB/pseuds/p_DCB
Summary: 地球围绕着太阳运转，如今你才是那太阳，弗朗西斯，你是否从来也不明白这点？
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 【西北风】泡沫





	【西北风】薰衣草

薰衣草，那是提起普罗旺斯是唯一会想到的，在度假时我曾去过，一望无际的薰衣草是我唯一能看见的，那混着落日的昏黄交织成一幅童话。  
而提到童话、我觉得在伊万家时就像是童话一样，不需要格外学什么，他也不逼迫我任何事情，仅仅是在睡前索要一个拥抱和晚安吻。  
这很常见，但在家里从来没有试过晚安吻是亲在唇上的，伊万的唇软软的，时常有烟酒的味道，每次闻到我都会斥责他去刷牙，然后趁这段时间藏起他的烟。  
不过最后他总是会找到的，然后偷偷地跑出去抽上半根又回来，他不吐烟圈，抽烟后的一段时间也不接近我，但那股烟味总如影随行像是要渗进我的皮肤里。  
我不知道这相处模式是不是正常，也未曾问过伊万会不会再收留一个少年，但伊万对此毫无奇怪神色，我也不排斥，所以从未问过。  
我隐约感觉到这跟我以前所拥有的任何感情都不一样，并非是对父母的敬畏、对朋友的喜欢、对艺术的欣赏、对生物的亲近。  
对伊万的感情和以前全都不同，但我不理解这是否该称为爱情，这算什么？我问自己，但找不到答案，也没有人可以作为解答者。  
“弗朗西斯？我在问你呢，你想和我一起回去看姐姐吗？”  
“嗯...这样好吗，万尼亚，我的意思是、会不会被人误会？我不喜欢你被用奇怪的眼神看待”  
“那不要紧，没有人敢说话的”  
万尼亚的眼睛在笑，甜甜的，他满足的抱着枕头和我一起窝在这个小窗台看雨，体温热乎乎的传过来，像是抱着蜂蜜罐子的小熊。  
“那，СОЛНЫШКО愿意和我一起回去吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话”  
然后小熊就抱着他的大蜂蜜罐子睡着了，他打呼噜，脖子上过厚的围巾几乎把他整张脸都盖起来了，或许就是这个阻碍了他的呼吸。  
于是我轻轻的掀开围巾好让他舒服一点，却看到那下面明显的疤痕，那狰狞可怕的我不知道要怎么形容才好，也不明白要怎么样才能造成那样的伤，更不理解要怎么样才能在这种伤势下活下来。  
“СОЛНЫШКО...？”他没有张开眼睛，但显然他知道我碰他了，而且已经醒了。  
“是我，我觉得你这样不舒服”我故作镇定的回答。  
他发出一声鼻音，只铺着一层薄粉的唇勾起来，然后任由我把他的围巾放好，他不会不知道自己的伤疤，但他平时总是严实的遮挡起来，为什么那样坦荡的随便我看呢？  
窗外的雨还在继续下，黏在玻璃上的雨滴一颗一颗的滚落下去，毛团子不知道什么时候跳上来挤在我和伊万中间。  
“你这只笨猫”我捏他的耳朵尖，那只大鼻子猫对此一无所知，还蹭蹭我的手腕，柔软的蓬松尾巴卷到了手臂上卖乖，他在打呼噜，但他的主人已经停止了这一行为。  
看起来我今天就得被这一熊一猫给困在这里了，于是我心安理得的把大半重量放到了伊万身上去。  
靠在伊万身上令人安心，他身上有一层肉，热乎乎的，但并不是缺乏训练的软肉，手指刚好搭在他的脉搏上，脉搏跳动着，像是随时要跳出皮肤，近的能听见他的血液在血管里奔流的声音。  
我突然想起很久以前也是这样倚在谁的身上，或许是我的母亲，也或许是我不苟言笑的父亲，那是一个天气糟糕的午后，就连我的心情也和那雨无异。  
“弗朗西斯，你睡不着吗？”  
他的声音带着鼻音，黏糊糊的像是糊了蜜，声音和记忆里模糊了性别的声音几乎一致，于是我不由自主的重复当年的回复。  
“是啊，我睡不着”  
“闭上眼睛不是就会睡着了吗？”  
伊万的手覆上了我的眼睛，从掌心传来的热度几乎驯化了我，暖洋洋的让人想睡了起来。  
于是我缓缓的闭上眼睛，把自己交给旁边那个温暖的体温，白云被撕扯成棉花糖在深蓝色的包装纸上融化开，小小的，圆润的白色糖果在一旁像是珍珠一样连成星座。  
睡着突然变得很容易，于是我安稳的闭上眼睛睡去，呼吸里满满的都是伊万身上的味道，很难形容那是什么，但总之，是烟草混着薄荷的味道。  
我厌恶烟草的味道，却对伊万上瘾。  
———————————————————————————————————  
我睡着时警惕性很高，至少从懂事以来我就很难在身旁有人的情况下睡着。  
但弗朗西斯是个奇怪的人，就像是他直接跨越了所有我的身体所设置的防线一样，我在他身边安然睡去，甚至他已经碰触到我的伤痕了才醒来。  
他真的很奇怪，没有提出任何对伤痕的疑问，那道伤痕绝不是什么可以忽视的东西，蜿蜒的、有些凹凸不平的，围绕了脖子整整一圈。  
但他只是轻轻的放下围巾后又靠过来，呼吸声很大，但很平稳、规律，我发现自己喜欢听СОЛНЫШКО的呼吸声。  
弗朗西斯凉凉的，连着呼吸都吐白雾，被我和毛球挡住后似乎不打算回房间睡了，心安理得的把重量靠上来。  
好轻，我这样想，然后伸手揽过他，假装是睡着之后身体自己行动起来，而他显然没睡，但仍放任我把他抱起来。  
雨还在下，不用触摸玻璃都知道是冷冰冰的，怀里也是略显冰冷的，我的СОЛНЫШКО。  
但很满足，我喜欢这样子，像是怀抱着整个宇宙一样。  
我忍不住一次又一次的念他的名字，用法语，用那甜蜜的语调和音节，可是不行，我不知道怎么样发音才是正确的。  
如果他能待的更久...那么或许就能请他教我，有那么一瞬间，我撇除了他的学业，想永远把他放在身旁。  
“СОЛНЫШКО...”  
我抱紧他，希望他离去的那天永远不会到来。  
要回去见姐姐吗...虽然不太愿意，但无论怎么说，还是我的亲人，但如果不用见到娜塔莎就太好了。  
姐姐是个很温柔的人，和弗朗西斯一样，小时候总是她在照顾着我，就连脖子上的伤痕也是，如果不是姐姐的话，生命在那天就该画下休止符了。  
所以我必须挑个向日葵会盛开的日子过去，我想带上一大把的向日葵前去探往她，我想姐姐也会喜欢的。  
说到花卉，弗朗西斯曾在一次晚餐后短暂的提出想去看看高加索山的薰衣草，说起在普罗旺斯吃过很难忘的柠檬薰衣草蛋糕。  
他当时绘声绘色的描述那被淋在糕点上的淡紫色果酱，我静静的吸着果汁听他说，西柚味的，弗朗西斯告诉我不喝会后悔。  
但我现在喝了，却也不觉得有什么特别的，或许没有喝唯一的后悔会是看到弗朗西斯失望的表情。  
他是如此的喜欢薰衣草，以至于当天陪我去购物时，他在几十种润肤乳的味道里选择了薰衣草味道的。  
“很好闻，我喜欢这个”弗朗西斯如此解释到。  
于是我想，干脆就请一次长假陪他去好了，先去探望姐姐，然后再到高加索去，我也想知道漫山遍野的薰衣草究竟是什么样子。  
所以我们就启程了，在一个向日葵会开得漫山遍野的日子里。  
车程很久，弗朗西斯裹了件毯子缩在后座睡觉，少年的体型不算大，距离填满后座还有一定的距离，他睡着睡着被子就滑落下来，我不得不在停下来的时间里替他盖好。  
“不骂我吗？”  
“为什么要骂？”  
他问我时的语气纯真极了，像是我就应该骂他没有规矩或是不懂礼貌，但并不是这样的，只要他想，他能做的比所有人都好。  
“我能到副驾驶去吗？”  
当然了，我点头，然后把身子缩回了驾驶座打算给小太阳开门，他却蜷着身体从扶手那儿钻到前面来，茫然的坐好以后又转身回去捞他的被子，在副驾驶上把自己蜷缩起来。  
“我在这里睡”  
然后他就把脑袋藏回了被子里，被子毛绒绒的印着圆点点， 蓬松的把他裹起来。  
车上不算安静，把他的呼吸声盖过去了，所以就连我盯着他看，弗朗西斯也不会知道的。  
他有一双柔和的眼睛，那里面醉人的颜色介于湖水蓝和鸢尾紫之间，在阳光下通常更接近湖水蓝，像是要把人吸进那沁凉的湖面。  
鼻子则高挺，我不知道用这样的词句来形容恰不恰当，但他皱起鼻子时，我的心脏也就跟着紧缩了，思绪全绕着他转。  
更瑰丽的是他的唇瓣，我简直不明白要怎么样形容才好，我不愿意太过女性化的去形容他，可是在我能想到的词汇内，也没有一个用以形容男性的唇的词汇可以用在他身上。  
「想亲吻」最后我草率决定，然后迅速把视线移开，因为我差点、如果我不注意的话，我是真的想亲吻他，好知道那唇瓣究竟是什么味道。  
是什么味道？我的视线看着前面的马路，停下来等红绿灯，但那唇是什么味道呢？早上他吃了咸味的Oladi(薄煎饼)，所以应该是咸的。  
可是他身上的味道是甜甜的茉莉花香，所以我又觉得那应该是甜的，我独自在这里抓耳挠腮的想，但我仍不能亲自去试试看。  
弗朗西斯还太年少了，我想，我不能把这样的欲念强加在他的身上。  
———————————————————————————————————  
在睡眠里时间总是过得很快，没一下子伊万就告诉我已经到了，他看起来很疲倦，而这时我才注意到已是落日。  
“万尼亚！”  
一个短头发的女人出来迎接我们，亲切的喊伊万的名字，于是我也就跟着伊万喊，“姐姐好”  
“是你在电话里说过的男孩子吗？万尼亚真是带回来一个很可爱的孩子呢！”  
伊万的姐姐手指在胸前交叉成塔状，脸上的笑容淳朴自然，我喜欢她给我的感觉。  
她的家里很温暖，火炉不温不火的烧着，由于刚刚体会到基辅此时并不冷，因此更像是装饰，但热度却丝毫不减，以至于我已经脱下了大衣，伊万也解开了扣子，但围巾仍好端端的待在他的脖子上。  
我对他的围巾多看了两眼，伊万显然对朝向脖颈的视线极为敏感，马上就给我一个安抚性的笑，但他的手指藏在掌心里互相摩挲，他在对什么感到不安呢？  
但我很快就知道了答案，我还未看到人，在只听见声音时就被就被伊万吓了一跳，他几乎是跳起来，迅速的后退一步把大半个自己藏到我的身后。  
我则茫然的看向伊万，再看向那个头戴蝴蝶结的长发少女，她讲俄文，听语气似乎是在责怪伊万，我没办法和她沟通，但我想一个和善的微笑或许就足够当成打招呼了。  
“不用担心，她是我的妹妹，叫娜塔莎”  
但我看他的样子可不全是「不用担心」，伊万高大的身躯不停往我身后缩，这令我感到担心，我不确定对面那个少女会不会一下子把我推开然后扑向伊万。  
但值得庆幸的是，娜塔莎在看到我的微笑后也回敬了一个微笑，然后转过身到厨房里去找伊万的姐姐了。  
当她柔和的笑起来时，很难不注意到她其实有很漂亮的唇形和眼睛，于是我转身和伊万说这个。  
“你的妹妹是个美人呢！很漂亮”  
“谢谢，我等一下会和她说的”  
伊万看起来像是如负重释，他放松的坐到沙发上，被埋在抱枕和他自己的围巾里，他今天穿了件奶白的大衣，此时的大衣已经被他放到衣帽架上了，紫色格子的围巾一路垂到腰际。  
眼睛底下有明显的黑眼圈，很快就睡着了，于是我放轻了动作把手从他的手掌里抽离。  
我小心的走到厨房里，轻轻的拉了伊万姐姐的袖子“嗯？怎么啦，如果是吃饭的话可还要等一下”  
“很抱歉打扰了，但伊万睡着了，虽然屋子里很暖和，不过我想拿件毯子给他盖上”  
“你很关心万尼亚呢，和娜塔莎一起去可以吗？我走不开”  
她向我展示锅子里红通通的汤，我不喜欢吃辣的，但闻到那股香气仍觉得被洗去了身上的湿气。  
在旁边搅拌奶油的娜塔莎走过来，她似乎不愿意用英文和我沟通，只是招手让我跟着她。  
我跟着她一起走上楼梯，她的裙摆不停地晃动着，和伊万有几分相似的长发也是，我几乎要把娜塔莎错认成是童话里有美丽容貌的魔女了。  
“Ты очень нравишься брату”  
“抱歉，但我听不懂俄文”  
她神色复杂的看着我，最后还是把毯子递给我，我不小心碰到了她的指尖，指甲薄而尖，指腹却是柔软的。  
“哥哥很喜欢你，他以前从来没有带过朋友回来”  
没等我回答，她就踩着带小高跟的皮靴子登登登的下了楼，像一阵突如其来的风雪似的。  
我慢慢的走下去，这也没有办法，毯子太厚了，遮挡了大部分的视线。  
然后我慢慢的把毯子盖上去，伊万的脸庞垂下去，隐在了阴影里，我本应该把被子盖上就回到旁边去坐好的。  
但是手却无法控制的滑到了他的围巾上，然后是嘴唇，粉色的，散发着光泽像是抹上了唇釉。  
“弗朗西斯！麻烦你叫醒万尼亚好吗？”  
伊万姐姐的声音从厨房传来，我被吓了一跳，然后轻轻的摇醒伊万，他睡眼惺忪的爬起来坐正，然后闭着眼睛问我“吃饭了吗？”  
“是啊，所以要快点起来”  
我不知道自己是不是笑出来了，但我伸手捧住他的脸颊，沿着眼睛下缘抚摸他的皮肤“别打算假装睡着了，万尼亚”  
他顺从的伸长了脖子把脸交给我抚摸“但你又不放开我”  
这次我就确实的听见自己笑出来了，我放开他，然后伊万就带着到我餐桌前，伊万从来不在餐前祷告，和我一样，但他的姐妹们则虔诚的闭上眼睛祷告着。  
我瞥见他也跟着将手放在额前，嘴里念念有词，于是出于尊重，我也学着伊万的样子将手放在额前闭上双眼。  
“亲爱的主，再次感谢您的恩泽”  
然后她们张开眼睛，伊万的姐姐很热情的招呼我，但娜塔莎则不，她安静的吃着，偶尔会突然夹给伊万一块肉或是鱼，这往往又让伊万吓一跳，手臂的肌肉会一瞬间的用力又放松。  
“太辣的话可以不用喝”  
他指的是罗宋汤，看我浅尝一口就皱眉后，他便浅笑着把我的那份碗拿到自己的前面。  
“万尼亚很喜欢弗朗茨呢”  
伊万的姐姐笑着注视我，而娜塔莎则是不悦的轻哼了一声，伊万对此像是无知无觉，很快就把罗宋汤喝完了。  
饭后伊万的姐妹们不赞成我去帮忙收拾，说我是客人应当好好的坐着，在我被赶到客厅去之后，伊万也一起被赶出来陪我。  
就连他也取笑我，说我在家里桌子也擦不干净，就别来了基辅还要大展身手了。  
他在大展身手下了重音，又揉了揉我的头发算作是道歉，然后和我靠在一起看电视。  
平心而论，我喜欢这样，很有我喜欢的那种属于家的感觉，布拉金斯基家的人吃饭时不算健谈，但也绝不会是安静的只剩下刀叉和盘子的轻微碰撞声。  
“伊万，万尼亚是你的小名吗？”  
“是的，СОЛНЫШКО以前也叫过几次不是吗？”  
“我可以一直都这样叫吗？”  
他故作高深的思考了一下子，我知道他是要钓我的胃口，所以我就故意不顺他的思路走，假装很有兴致的看电视上我根本就听不懂的节目。  
“万尼亚，别这样欺负人家”  
冬妮娅——刚刚伊万告诉我的，但如果要称呼的话仍然是叫姐姐比较好——走出来在一旁的沙发坐下，再旁边是娜塔莎，她的眼神仍然执着的注视着伊万。  
“另外，弗朗西斯，很抱歉我们只有一间客房，如果你不介意的话，可以和万尼亚一起睡，但倘若你介意”  
她带着笑意的眼神看了伊万一眼，“那么我们亲爱的万尼亚今晚就得委屈一下睡沙发啦”  
“我不介意...实际上，我才是应该去睡沙发的那个不是吗？伊万你介意吗？”  
“诶？完全不哦”  
伊万的声音柔软起来时会变得类似孩童，很快的和我阐明后，他们开始用俄文聊天，伊万小声的问我要不要先上楼洗澡，而我点头后就上楼了。  
在这温馨的家庭时刻我不应该存在，哪怕我完全不懂他们在说什么也是一样的，因为即使如他们所说的，伊万很喜欢我，那也就仅止于喜欢，我认为远不到可以作为家人的程度。  
家人，我突然想到此刻我的家人在做什么呢？  
我以往认为是他们不用心的找我，但至今一点消息也没有，恐怕是未曾找过。  
比起伊万...如果娜塔莎不告而别的话，伊万即使有些害怕自己的妹妹也会努力的去寻找吧？  
这样的我究竟算什么？  
抱着膝盖蹲在花洒的底下，瓷砖冷冰冰的一点温度也没有，最后我把水关了，裹着浴巾蜷缩在浴室的一角。  
寒气从脚底窜上来，我又一次的质疑起自己。  
“СОЛНЫШКО，发生了什么事情了，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不，不用进来，我很快就好了”  
我重新把水打开，温热的水像是要烫伤皮肤一样滚烫，浴巾被淋湿了一点，但我想也不那么要紧，让自己的体温回归正常，穿好衣服后就打开了门。  
“你刚刚在哭吗？”  
堕入的是伊万的怀抱，他一点也不在意我仍披在肩上、湿漉漉的浴巾，温暖的怀抱马上就淹没了我，我几乎要再一次的哭出来。  
“很大声吗？”  
“我没有听到声音，可是我觉得你在哭”  
伊万的手很大，轻轻的放在后脑上，他的动作像是...我不知道，或许像是再大力点我就会消失。  
“好啦，我们先坐下好吗？我帮你把头发擦干，不然容易生病的”  
他拉着我到床边坐下，用浴巾帮我把头发擦到半干，没有笑，“看着我”  
“你来的第一天，我就告诉你如果想回去的话随时告诉我，现在，你想回去吗？”  
他的紫色眼睛里盛满哀伤，我不愿意他的眼睛里出现那样的情绪，于是我摇头。  
“那是为什么呢？”他拥抱我，怀里还带着柴火淡淡的香味。  
原本已经平息了情绪的我却因为这个拥抱而喘不过气来，我不知道....我不知道自己究竟想要什么，我试图传递给伊万，但却只能发出没有意义的呜咽声。  
———————————————————————————————————  
弗朗西斯呜咽着，溃堤般的眼泪一颗又一颗的落下来，他不是放声大哭的类型，但也绝非是忍着一点声音也不出的。  
他一边哭的上气不接下气一边说话，即使什么也说不清楚也坚持如此。  
于是我只能给予更多的拥抱和亲吻，听他断断续续的说自己的父母，说他的父母根本就不爱他。  
弗朗西斯提到他的父母很少给予自己肢体接触，他越说越激动，直到最后甚至开始说起法语，我听不懂那些，但是用自己的身躯为他筑起了一个避风港。  
“你想听我说说我的父母吗？”  
在一句话的断点我打断了他的话，弗朗西斯安静下来“你的父母？”他说话还带着浓浓的鼻音，抽噎着把纤瘦的身躯更加靠近我。  
“是啊，你想听的话，我就告诉你吧”  
他无声的点头，然后把头靠在我的肩膀上，我不得不再往里面坐一点以确保他的舒适度，现在他可算是半躺在我身上了。  
“我的母亲是个音乐家，她这样称呼自己的职业，但谁都知道，她是在酒吧里的乐队任职，她能弹出很好听的音乐”  
我跟着回忆进入音乐里，身体也跟着音乐的节奏轻晃着。  
“不过，她的私生活很乱，我和姐姐、娜塔莎的生父都不是同一个”  
“她交了那么多个男朋友吗？”  
“是啊，因为你是法国人所以不觉得奇怪，但我在俄罗斯是个怪胎的，因为我没有父名，连我的母亲也不知道究竟谁才是我的父亲”  
他看起来不知道怎么回答这个，只是把我环在他腰上的手再往前拉了些，然后与自己的手指扣起来。  
“不过，我的母亲真的是个美人哦，看姐姐和娜塔莎就知道了吧？只是选男人的眼光很差，每回不是酗酒就是有暴力倾向，有时候他们会打我的母亲，就连姐姐也曾经差点就被羞辱了”  
“是伊万救了她吗？”  
“你猜呢？”  
我把鼻子埋进弗朗西斯柔软湿润的金色发丝里，贪婪的汲取那些属于茉莉的味道。  
“我还太幼小了，即使放声大喊也无法改变什么，只能去找邻居家的叔叔来帮忙”  
弗朗西斯发出小小的叹息，他几乎像是要张嘴好辩驳什么，但最后还是选择静静地听，只是手里又握的更紧了。  
“不过那都算还好，至少还有清醒的时候呢，最后一个简直应该被抓起来活着打断四肢后钉在木板上让他痛苦而死”  
但我很快的意识到这说法太残酷了，弗朗西斯或许会感到害怕。  
“他是对你做出了那种事情的人吗？你的脖子上”  
我没有回应，但我本以为СОЛНЫШКО会谴责我的残忍，可是他突然在我的怀里转过身子，然后给了我一个拥抱。  
他说。  
“那，那个毫无人性的残渣确实就应该这样死去，万尼亚”  
一直以来紧绷的身体像是被抽掉了力气，我无法抑制自己把重量压在弗朗西斯的身上，额头抵着他的肩膀那样哭泣，我听见自己的哭泣声，心里的那块铅像是融化了，顺着水流被冲走了。  
敏感的脖子受到了压力轻轻的落在上面，那是弗朗西斯的嘴唇，在我亲吻到之前就先落在脖子上了，他柔软而冰冷的耳朵正因为这样而紧贴着我。  
相比起疤痕，唇显然更加柔软，我看不见他的眼睛，但我想是闭着的、虔诚的亲吻着。  
“弗朗西斯...可以不要离开吗？”  
我低语着，实际上根本就不期望他能够回应。  
“我不会离开的，就像地球不可能脱离了太阳运转”  
但你才是那个太阳，我才是那个跟着你的脚步运作的地球，亲爱的，你是不是从来都不明白这点？


End file.
